Faith The Vampire Slayer
by Something.more.then.Personal
Summary: -In every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer Fic takes places after Giles & Faith leave Season 8
1. Ep 101: 5 By 5

**FAITH**

**-Five by Five-**

…

"_-In every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer"_

…

"Forty One, Forty Two, Forty Three, Forty Four"

It seemed like it had been weeks since they had head off on their journey yet realistically it had been no more then seven hours Giles continued to count the signs as he flew past them in the little Nissan Micra.

"Forty Five, Forty Six"

He Looked and the rear vision mirror at the young girl slouched in the back seat scrawling away in her leather bound diary, Myra Bonofonte was special she wasn't like other girls, She was a slayer Rupert Giles had much experience in the area he had been a watcher for as long as he could remember he knew nothing of leading a normal life and so had no intention of doing so his mother had always told him he was meant for better things so that was what he was doing now along with another slayer Faith who sat to his right fast asleep.

"How much longer til we are there?"

Myra spoke up for the first time in a few hours asking the same question that had been playing in Giles's Mind.

"Not much longer"

He said as he passed yet another signing indicating distance between them and their destination, making a metal note of the Forty Seventh sign he had come across.

"Ugh, how long was I out?"

Faith asked as she sat up in her seat brushing her long Brunette hair behind her ears, as she rubbed her eyes Giles glanced to his right and flashed the young woman a smile.

"You have been asleep for quite some time"

"Hard to believe you could sleep with his constant counting"

Myra Interjected probing fun at Giles who remained focused on the road.

"He Lost count about four times"

She stated jokingly as she closed her book and sat forward.

"You were out for a good two hours by the way"

Myra said as Faith looked back and laughed, Myra had met Faith & Mr. Giles Two weeks prior Faith had saved her life and in return Myra agreed to join the two of them on the road doing the going deed setting wrongs right and all that, really Faith had been hesitant to allow the Young Slayer to come along but Myra was persistent and Giles eventually convinced her it might be beneficial for Myra to see Faith in action, so Reluctantly Faith had allowed Myra to join them where ever they were heading.

"So… Where are we stopping next?"

Myra questioned scratching at the wound on her arm she had gotten in the fight where Faith had saved her.

"New York City"

Giles said as he watched yet another sign pass them by.

"Forty Eight"

He said to himself as he came around the bend and headed towards a large bridge.

"I can see it"

Faith said as she leant on the dashboard and looked out the windshield of the Small car at the lights and buildings that was New York City, Faith had been all over the world with the Slayer Brigade but New York still amazed her The Island was one of the many places she had wanted to go when she was a child now she finally got the chance, if only the circumstances were different.

"So … do you know how to find this place?"

She asked as Giles continued to focus on the road.

"It's not far"

He calmly replied as he kept his eyes glued straight ahead, once they had entered the city the traffic had picked up.

Myra looked around the streets were bustling with people everyone seemed angry and like they were in a rush Myra wasn't used to big cities or crowds she was from a small town in Mississippi the population there was less then five hundred and as she looked out the window she swore that on this street alone there were more people there then in her entire hometown, for just a second she contemplating trying to count them all like Giles had been with the road signs but they were all moving and there was way to many of them the thought alone made her feel kind of dizzy, She began to yawn she hadn't realized how tired she was most of the trip she had been scribbling away in her diary about what had happened over the past few weeks the diary was the one thing that made her feel slightly normal.

"Were Here"

Giles said as he pulled into an empty car park outside of a large house.

"Wow"

Was all that Myra could muster as she stepped out of the small car and stretched her legs.

"It's like a mansion or something"

Faith smiled as she climbed out of the passenger side door and stretched her legs she too looked up at the house in amazement as though it was too good to be true.

"Looks like Will came through"

She said to Giles.

"Yes it appears so"

HE replied as Myra looked on confused.

"Who is Willow?"

She asked inquisitively.

"Is She a Slayer to?"

She said as she began pacing backwards and forwards excitedly Giles watched her slightly amused as he removed his glasses and cleaned them placing them back on.

"HELP ME!"

Giles spun around to the direction which the scream had come from.

"PLEASE SOMEONE!"

Faith had begun running towards where the voice had come from with Myra on her tail and Giles a few feet behind them, She sprinted through the trees finally seeing a silhouette in the distance she came to a halt as she found a woman laying on the ground leaning against a tree, Faith Cautiously looked around as she approached the woman who's blonde hair was covering her face.

"Is she..?"

Myra said softly as she approached with Giles hovering over her.

"Are you ok?"

Faith said as she knelt down and reached out touching the woman's Shoulder.

"Thank you"

The Woman stuttered softly.

"What happened to you?"

Giles said as he stepped in front of Myra.

"It wasn't human..."

She replied as she turned her head to face them, Giles looked into her blue eyes and suddenly felt a calming warmth inside he didn't know what was wrong with him but he knew that this woman needed to be protected.

"Its okay I will protect you"

He said as he brushed Faith aside to help the woman to her feet, Faith stepped back in awe as Giles fawned all over this strange woman.

"What a gentleman"

She whispered seductively as she stood up fixing her hair.

Giles watched as she moved, breathed it didn't matter what she was doing, She made Giles feel a way he hadn't felt in a long time he couldn't explain his sudden fascination with this beautiful stranger but whatever it was he wasn't complaining.

"So what happened here?"

Faith said as she stood up.

"Vampires"

The woman replied softly still keeping her gaze on Giles who was standing staring like she was the first woman he had ever seen.

"You were attacked?"

Faith questioned becoming annoyed.

"No…"

The Woman replied as a smile came across her face.

"You were"

She said as she began to step backwards as from every direction Vampires began to appear as if they were in a play and the woman's words were their cue to appear.

"Oh my…"

Myra said as she looked at all the Vampires there was at least twenty of them … all male. Faith lunged forward the closest Vampire square in the face causing it to stumble backwards into another one, Myra although somewhat scared also through herself into one of the male vamps punching him in the throat and tripping him up she reached inside her jacket and pulled out a stake which she trusted down into the unbeating heart of the creature causing him to turn to dust before her eyes but as that one turned to dust another two came at her one connected a punch sending her to the ground it didn't take her long to recover as she kicked it hard it the ribs using the distraction as an opportunity to stake the other one.

Meanwhile Giles had not moved, He new the Vampires were there and he could hear the sounds of Myra and Faith fighting them off but yet he couldn't bring himself to move, he didn't want to... all he wanted was her.

"Your friends are going to die"

She said with a wicked grin on her face as she twirled her blonde hair between her fingers.

"You're the watcher"

She said as she stepped forward and placed her hand on his cheek.

"You're the one that sees it all"

She said as she brought her other hand up to his other cheek.

"Yet you lack the strength to partake"

She said as she brought her fingers to her eyes

"I can make it all better for you"

She said as her eyes turned to Black.

…

Faith brought her fist down into the skull of another vampire causing him to howl in pain as she continued to pound on him, finally she grabbed the stake she had dropped moments earlier and drove it deep into his chest as her burst to dust.

"These are my favourite pants"

She complained as she wiped the dust off of them, She looked to her right where Myra was fighting of the last of the vampires then she turned her attention to Giles who was still standing in the same spot only now the woman was approaching him Faith watched as the woman brought her hands up to his face, Then she noticed something funny, The woman's eyes had gone completely Black, She was a Demon Faith took the stake in her right hand and threw it with all the force she could muster, it flew from her hand and headed at the Mysterious woman when just as suddenly as Faith had thrown it stopped in midair and flew directly back at Faith who didn't have the time to dodge it, The Stake drove deep into her shoulder the pain was immense.

"Get away from him you whack job"

She called as she ripped the wooden implement from her shoulder and threw it aside.

"You are in no place to be making demands"

The woman replied as she took her hands away from Giles.

"I don't know who you are or what you want all I know is you're going to die"

Faith said as she ran forward and kicked the woman directly in the face.

"Oh my god! What is wrong with you?"

The Woman said clutching her face.

"You can't go around kicking people"

She shrieked at Faith who looked on amused by the woman's antics.

"Well what can I say I never was good with words"

Faith replied as she approached the woman.

"This is not over there will be more where I came from"

The woman said and then she was gone, Faith stood there for a moment as if she was expecting the woman to reappear after a few seconds she turned back to Giles who looked as confused as she was.

"What Happened?"

He asked confused

Faith opened her mouth to answer but she was unable to find the words, she still was unsure of it herself.

"AAGHH!"

Faith and Giles snapped and out of their confusion Myra screamed out Faith turned in time to see The Last Vampire the one She had seen Myra beating up on moments before he had her by the hair the same confused expression that Giles had had was plastered on the Vampires face but that wasn't all a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth was visible.

"No"

She said as she scrambled forward knocking the Vampire backwards causing him to drop Myra, Giles hurriedly came to her aide as Faith continued to punch the vampire who still seemed to be in a daze Faith brought her fist backwards then forwards into his face repeating the process over and over as tears began to fill her eyes The Vampire suddenly snapped back to reality and kicked her off of him she rolled backwards and landed on something hard Faith jumped to her feet seeing what she had landed on was Myra's stake, Faith kicked it into the air and caught it just as the Vampire lunged at her she shifted her body weight and leant hard into the Vampire who stopped with a shocked look on his face he stumbled back a few feet and looked down at the Stake that was now imbedded in his chest.

"But..."

Was all he managed to say before he turned to dust, the stake fell silently to the Grass as Faith turned to see Giles sitting over Myra putting pressure onto her neck.

"She was bit..."

Faith was barely able to say as she walked over and dropped to her knees next to the young slayer whose eyes were half closed.

"Faith …. It hurts"

Myra gasped weakly as tears rolled down her cheeks

"It's going to be okay"

Faith replied trying to force a smile

"It's ... Im …"

Because she had a chance to say anything she was gone, Faith stared down in disbelief what had happened? What was going on this could be real, Giles stood up and removed his glasses he took a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned the lenses before placing them back on.

"We should bury her"

He said as Faith regained her composure and stood up.

"She shouldn't have died like that you know"

She said as Myra shifted below them, they both looked down as she got to her feet.

"Myra"

Giles said astonished

"Not Exactly"

Myra replied as her face shifter and changed her eyes turned yellow her skin became wrinkled and hardened, She wasn't Myra anymore.

Faith looked on stunned as Giles scrambled for the Stake that Faith had used to dust the last vamp he managed to get it but by the time he had turned around Myra was gone.

"Faith"

Giles said as Faith looked off into the distance.

"Faith it wasn't your fault"

"I know"

She replied.

"I just thought it would be different"

She said as she turned to Giles.

"We are supposed to be helping these Girls not getting them killed"

"There isn't much we can do now we should head back and get some rest in the morning we can hunt her down"

He said as the two of them slowly began to walk back towards the large house.

"Are you ok?"

Giles asked as they left.

"Yeah"

Faith replied.

"Five By Five"

…

As The Two left The Mysterious Woman from earlier stepped out into the clearing from behind a tree.

"Three little lambs on the run

Heading for the slaughter

Down goes one..."

She said as her eyes turned from black to blue again.

"You're in trouble"

Came a voice from behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

The woman said to the hidden figure

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Im doing my job"

"Your job Divinity as to bring me a slayer"

The Woman Divinity brushed her blonde hair aside and turned to face the hidden figure.

"And I did just that"

She said as Myra appeared.

…

To be continued….

"_Into every generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil ways, to cease their destructive manners, to prevent the end of the world. When one Slayer dies, the next one is called"_


	2. Ep 102: No Harm No Foul

…

"_-In every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer"_

…

"_AAGHH!"_

"_It Hurts…"_

Faith awoke drenched in swear after having the same nightmare she had been having all week, Myra's death and re-life kept flashing through her head every time her eyes closed it was what she saw.

"How did you sleep?"

Giles said as he entered the room with two mugs one in each hand.

"Can't Complain"

Faith replied as she sat up in her bed taking one of the mugs from Giles.

"What's the time?"

She asked as she placed the mug down and stretched her arms behind her head.

"its only 21:15 you only slept for an hour"

Giles said as Faith peered outside realizing It was still night time.

"Well as long as im up I guess we should head out again"

Faith said as she rolled out of bed and walked to the open wardrobe in the corner of the room where she had placed all her belongings which consisted of a wife beater a leather jacket and her lucky biker boots, all of which she took out and put on.

"We should check out the night life"

Giles said as he removed his glasses and cleaned them on his jacket sleeve before placing them back on, he grabbed his mug and took a long drink from it before placing it back down.

"The Nightlife?"

Faith said sounding taken aback.

"Why Rupert I never took you for a club hopper"

Faith replied smiling as she began to lace up her boots.

"I did a little research and my sources have confirmed Myra has been hitting the local hot spots"

Giles said sullenly as he sat at the foot of Faiths bed.

"So we been searching for her all week and we got nothing then all of a sudden she gets a hankering for some underage drinking?"

Faith replied as she pulled out a trunk from the back of the closet and opened it revealing an assortment of weapons she had liberated from Buffy before she hit the road.

"forget them"

Giles said as Faith had begun sifting through the trunk.

"Forget what?"

She asked confused.

"Forget them all what's past is past"

Giles replied as Faith turned to face him.

"Im not following G"

"When you were sleeping you were calling out her name"

Giles replied looking Faith in the eyes.

"Myra?"

Faith asked knowing that wasn't the case.

"Faith you are a Slayer your not a body Guard, what happened wasn't your fault no one could say it was, Myra had the strength and potential to protect herself, the only person that failed Myra was Myra herself"

Giles said as Faith listened.

"No one can blame you for what happened not Myra not you and not her"

Giles said not mentioning "her" by name yet Faith knew full well that the "her" he was referring to was Buffy, Buffy the great the almighty slayer Faith felt like a bug compared to Buffy she had had it all a caring watcher a loving mother and sister and a supportive group of friends who understood and helped with all the troubles that came along with the slayer lifestyle, yet Faith had not been awarded these privileges instead she had been forced to go at it alone.

Giles looked at Faith from across the room she held herself well but Giles could see the hurt little girl behind the façade.

"We should go soon"

He said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Faith looked out the window at New York she could see the spot where it had all gone down where it had happened.

"_HELP ME!"_

_Giles spun around to the direction which the scream had come from._

"_PLEASE SOMEONE!"_

"Faith"

Giles called from the doorway as Faith stared blankly out the window.

"Faith"

He called again as she snapped out of her daze.

"Sorry, mind was all wandering"

She said as she strode across the room.

"So lets do this thing"

She said as she left the large New York Mansion and headed to the car with Giles trailing behind her.

…

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

Giles shouted struggling to be heard over the pulsing music in the latest club he and Faith had come across.

"At least this one is better then the last one"

Faith laughing referring to the last club they had hit up which unbeknownst to them was a gay club, Faith had never seen Giles blush but once they were in that bar he had been approached by more males then Faith and he turned a brighter shade of red then the lights outside the club.

"Hey Sugar"

A Female patron said as she danced up against Giles.

"I err um Faith?"

Giles said confused by all the attention he was getting.

"Beat it sweetie he's with me"

Faith said interlocking her arm with Giles's as The Female gave her a sour look and then disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Giles look!"

Faith shouted pointing to the back exit where a blonde girl was carrying a young looking male outside.

"Myra"

Giles said as he reached into his jacket pulling out a stake as he and Faith shoved their way through the crowd to the exit.

"Move!"

Faith shouted as she shoved another person out of her way.

They reached the back door and threw it open as they heard they male scream.

"Get away from him Myra!"

Faith shouted as she ran into the alley in time to see the blonde dust the Male who had been a vampire.

"What's a Myra?"

The Blonde said as she turned around.

"Harmony?"

Giles said shocked as he saw the former Sunnydale it girl in front of him Slaying a Vampire.

…

**FAITH THE VAMPIRE SLAYER.**

Starring:

Eliza Dushku 

-As-

Faith

Mercedes McNab

-As-

Harmony

Carly Pope

-As-

Lilith

With

Anthony Steward Head

-As-

Giles.

Guest Starring:

Taylor Momsen – Myra, Heidi Montag – Divinity, Jim Sturgess – Hazmat

Leighten Meester – Artemis, Blake Lively – Soleil, Will Yun Lee – Aigle

Chiaki Kuriyama – Vox, Arnold Vosloo – Pharu, Drea de Matteo – Qali

**-REDEMPTION-**

…

Divinity descended the long stairwell in silence when she reached the bottom of the dimly lit stairwell she stopped and took a deep breath to prepare herself for what awaited on the other side of the door.

"Hmm"

She sighed as she reluctantly pushed the door open and entered into a large circular room, in the centre of the room was a large round table with Ten seats spread around it the majority of the seats were filled with the exception of three of them.

"She's back"

Said one of the women seated at the table as she turned to the Brunette woman to her right.

"I think she failed"

She said as the two women burst into laughter as Divinity ignored them both and sat in one of the empty seats

"Ill be able to kill her"

The Woman with the blonde hair said causing the Brunette to laugh out loud.

"It's no problem at all"

She said again mocking Divinity who sat calming ignoring the two women as they continued to harass her.

"It looks like she had a few problems"

The Brunette said in reference to the bruise on Divinity's cheek from where Faith had kicked her.

"Shut up you pitiful Whores"

Divinity roared across the table silencing the two girls for a few seconds.

"Soleil did you hear what she called us"

The Brunette said looking horrified.

"Indeed I did Artemis seems she hasn't quite learnt her lesson yet"

The Blonde known as Soleil said as she got to her feet and clenched her fist which burst into a purple flame.

"Care to dance?"

She said staring to Divinity who smiled back.

"if it is your wish to die"

Divinity said slowly getting to her feet as the others around the table sat back and watched.

"Then so be it"

She said as she threw her arm forward releasing a small blade which seconds before connecting with Soleil was caught mid air by an Asian woman who threw it down into the table.

"Enough"

The woman shouted

"Stop acting like children"

She said as the door on the far side of the room opened and another woman entered with a large Python draped over her shoulders.

"Why Vox"

She said referring to the Asian woman.

"You took the words from my mouth"

She said as she took the seat at the head of the table.

"Soleil Divinity takes your seats"

The Woman said sternly yet calmly.

"As you wish"

Divinity said as she took her seat to her left sat a strange looking man with a gas mask on they called his Hazmat Divinity had never seen him in action but she knew he was dangerous, to her right said a tall bald intimidating man named Pharu Divinity had worked with him many times before and knew to stay on his good side he was one of the more deadly assassins in the room he was able to manipulate sand grains so that he could summon a sandstorm with nothing more then a child's sandbox she had seen him do it to, next to Pharu sat the Asian woman Vox she was a master of all blades and had the ability to be undetectable literally she was able to pass though walls and objects making her the one that was often burdened with the high profile assassinations, sat next to her were Artemis and Soleil both had been a thorn in Divinity's side since they had arrived on the scene Divinity didn't care for either of them but she did hold some respect for their power over the elements Soleil could manipulate flame with Artemis held control over water able to freeze an entire lake with the blink of an eye, although she would never admit it Divinity had always resented them out of jealously of the bond the two woman shared, Next to Artemis their was an empty seat belonging to the newest member of the group who was out on a mission and seated next to the empty chair was a middle aged Asian man named Aigle like Vox he was an Assassin Divinity had never heard him speak she had never even heard him breath but she knew one thing he was lethal, on the other side of him was another empty chair a chair that had been empty for as long as any one in the room could remember it belonged to the master they served the Puppeteer who pulled their strings he was known only as Durge he was an ancient demon of the old times who had been banished due to his immense power, the Woman at the head of the table Qali was a powerful Sorceress who had brought together the individuals in the room in order to bring him back to power.

"We have a problem"

Qali said as she looked around the table.

"it seems we have some new players in town"

She said as she glanced toward Divinity.

"We can't afford for anything to go wrong not now"

"Allow me the chance to return Mistress I will not fail"

Divinity said cutting Qali off.

"No"

Qali began to say as he Python slid off the table and slid back through the door which they had entered.

"You were not able to defeat them once you will not be able to triumph now"

"I will not fail you a second time"

Divinity said as the anger rose within her.

"You shall let me right my wrong"

She said as her voice took a deeper sultry tone.

Qali looked stunned then her smile returned.

"If you are so certain it can be done then I shall allow you on one condition, Hazmat!"

She said as Hazmat looked up.

"Madam?"

He said in a deep German accent

"You will accompany Divinity keep her out of trouble"

"Yes Madam"

"Oh and Divinity"

Qali said in her menacingly calm voice as Divinity looked on.

"If you attempt to control me again"

She said in reference to Divinity's ability.

"I will feed you to the Maggots"

She said as she stood up and left the room slamming the door behind her as she left causing all the lights in the room to go out.

…

"Mr Giles?"

Harmony said as she threw the stake she was holding to the side and approached the stunned Giles.

"Harmony what are you doing here?"

Faith said looking at Harmony who hadn't aged a day since she had last seen her.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

Harmony said as she began to look Faith up and down.

"I was friends with Buffy"

She replied as it suddenly clicked in Harmony's head

"Ah yeah you used to be like a Uber Skank"

Harmony said casually.

"Grace is it?"

Harmony said confused.

"Actually her name is Faith Lehane"

Came a voice from behind them as a young attractive brunette stepped out of the shadows adjusting her glasses.

"born December 4th 1980 in South Boston, Massachusetts"

The woman said as she stopped beside Harmony and held out her hand.

"Im Lilith Fairchild but you can call me Lili or Lilith or whatever you like really"

Lilith said as Faith shook her hand somewhat lost.

"Does some one want to let me in on what's going on"

Faith said completely lost now.

"Ok well Angel fired me"

Harmony begun before being interrupted by Giles.

"you worked for Angel?"

"Well yeah but there was a misunderstanding where i accidentally leaked some information which angel knew I would do and he fired me for it"

Harmony said sounding kind of Hurt.

"Anyone so I decided that since I wasn't working with the good guys anymore that I should go solo like Harmony the vampire vampire slayer!"

She said doing little air quotes.

"But then I rescued Lilith here from a group of Polgara demons and she convinced me that going solo wasn't the best approach that I should find other like us and take the baddies down as a team like Angel did!"

Harmony said as Giles and Faith looked on not really listening to the ranting vampire.

"Wait so what are you"

Faith said looking to Lilith.

"Liliths a library!"

Harmony squealed excitedly.

"Im Not a Library"

Lilith said annoyed

"She totally is"

Harmony said as Lilith pushed her aside.

"I have an advanced eidetic memory"

Lilith began to say as Faith interrupted her.

"An idiot what? Did she just insult herself?"

She said turning to Giles for an explanation.

"Basically … I remember things"

Lilith said as Giles stared on in disbelief.

"Wait that's nothing special"

Faith said as Harmony stared off into the distance absent mindedly.

"well its more then that really I am able to recall anything I have ever read, seen or heard instantly with extreme accuracy"

She said trying not to confuse Faith anymore then she already had.

"So your like a human Dictionary"

"Sort of"

Lilith replied as Harmony snapped back to reality.

"This is incredible"

Giles said stepping forward studying the young woman.

"Iv read over Nine hundred books and can recall every single word of every page"

Lilith said bragging.

"I can also speak forty eight languages fluently"

She said as Giles stepped back and nudged Faith.

"That girl could truly be an asset to our Mission"

He said as Lilith looked on smiling as Harmony fidgeted behind her.

"What about Blondie"

Faith said as Giles looked over at Harmony who vamped out and began playing with her hair.

"She means well but we would have to keep an eye on her"

"seeing as how she is a creature of the night"

"Exactly"

Giles said as he turned to Lilith and Harmony ready o welcome them into the team.

"Were in"

Lilith said before Giles could even open his mouth.

"I once read a book about lip reading"

she said smiling.

"And don't worry about Her"

She said signalling to Harmony

"She has been off human blood for over a year"

Lilith said as Harmony changed back to normal.

"Your joining our team?"

She squealed excitedly hugging Giles.

"No"

Faith said.

"Your joining ours"

She said sternly as Harmony frowned.

"Why should we do that?"

She said pouting.

"Cause we live in a mansion"

Faith said as Harmony suddenly lit up once again.

"Oh yay lets go celebrate!"

She said grabbing Giles and Lilith by the hands and dragging them back into the club as Faith looked on shaking her head.

"this is going to be interesting"

She said as she turned and entered the club.

…

High above the alley Divinity sat watching as Faith and the others walked back into the club.

"Was that her?"

Hazmat asked in his deep German accent.

"It was"

"So Puny"

"She's Strong"

Divinity snapped as Hazmat stood up and walked away.

"You will wait for my command before you do anything"

She said sternly as Hazmat kept walking, Divinity looked back down at the alley her eyes as black as the night sky behind her…


End file.
